Someday
by ranichan
Summary: A cute moment shared between two fiances.


Someday  
  
She awoke early in the morning. The sky was still a dark purple. "Good!" she thought excitedly. She slipped on her white, satin robe and as quickly and quietly as possible, she crept to the stairs. She turned and faced the hall, carefully examining each room door. She strained her ears to hear even the faintest of stirs. Hearing nothing, she tiptoed down the steps and stopped on the landing. She pulled her robe tighter as the coldness of the wooden floor sent chills up her back as her bare feet came into contact with it. She looked around cautiously before continuing on. Careful not to step on the loose floorboard, she made her way to the dojo. "At least in here I can be a little louder..." she mused as she let her feet smack against the floor. She made it to the paper sliding doors and pulled it open. A fresh blanket of powdery snow covered the small town of Nerima which gave it a serene look despite its true chaotic nature. Snowflakes continued to fall carelessly to the ground. It seemed as if someone above had squeezed Nerima into a snow globe, making it the perfect scene. She was breathless as she stared out at the winter scenery that lay before her. She tucked her blue- black hair behind her ear that had managed to be whipped around by the winter breeze. She felt large hands slide around her waist and cup each other over her navel. She tore her eyes away from the magnificent landscape before her to face her fiancé's groggy, smiling face.  
  
"What are you doin' up this early?" Ranma yawned.  
  
"Watching the snow." Akane answered as she covered his hands with her own. "And you still caught me."  
  
What can I say? Breakfast ain't the only thing that wakes me up." Ranma chuckled. "I heard you walkin' through here."  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"You're sweet." Akane blushed. "Come on!" she cried as she pulled him out into the snow.  
  
"'Kane!" Ranma whined as he felt the cold on his feet. It hadn't activated his curse yet but who knew how long that would last?  
  
"Don't stay in one place and maybe it won't melt." she smirked slyly. She grabbed a handful of snow and began to pack it while Ranma's back was turned. As he hopped around to face her, she hid it behind her back.  
  
"I'll have none of that!" Ranma jeered as he, too, bent over and grabbed some snow but not before Akane managed to launch her snowball towards Ranma. "Puh! Puh!" he sputtered as it connected with his face.  
  
"He! Eat this!" she laughed as she launched another at his face.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma whimpered. He lunged at Akane and landed on top of her.  
  
"Gerroff!" she giggled.  
  
Ranma got up and pulled Akane from the snow. "You okay?"  
  
"Yea! Ahhh!" she sighed as she collapsed to her knees in the snow, her robe sprawled around her body. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold that stung at her bare skin.  
  
"Look at ya!" Ranma pointed out sternly. "We g-g-g-gotta g-g-get in s-s-s- side." he shivered.  
  
"Alright..." Akane sighed ruefully. "I... wish this could last forever."  
  
"I do too," Ranma breathed as he grabbed Akane up in his arms. With one hand, he slipped into his pocket of the robe he was wearing. He grasped the small cubic box that sat discreetly in the confines of his night robe.  
  
"Yea...as long as no one knows..." Akane sighed as she returned the embrace.  
  
"Uh... yea..." he agreed half-heartedly as he put the velvet box back into his pocket.  
  
"But maybe.... someday...." Akane concluded. A lone tear rolled down her rosy cheek as the realization hit her that she might never be able to marry Ranma after the failed wedding. Too many disagreed with the relationship yet so many others pressured them into it. She quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Maybe someday soon..." Ranma repeated as he patted the velvet box in his pocket. "Real soon..." he added as he carried her back into the dojo.  
  
Author's note: Before you lawyers come to sue me... none of these characters belong to me but that of Rumiko Takahashi. So there, happy? Hope you enjoyed! What a WAFF! LOL! More comin' your way. Sit tight! Ranichan  
signing off! 


End file.
